infernalmassassiarmyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Main Page
The Infernal Massassi Army is a new Sith Empire. Was created by the Massassi Emperor Ethechat. Continue... History The empire started with our mighty emperor. He was once a Sith lord by the name of Darth Nox. He was sent to Yavin 4 by Darth Marr to check out a disturbance in the Force. When he arrived, he and his apprentice, who is now the Massassi Council member Omemee, were captured by the Massassi brutes there, who brought them to one of their temples. There, our emperor found the spirit of Naga Sadow, who told him of the Sith Empire's future which is its destruction. So Naga Sadow trained our emperor in one of the most complexe massassi paths, the path of stealth. After his training was complete, Naga Sadow tasked the emperor with founding the Infernal Massassi Army in secret to conquer the galaxy, then resurrecting Naga Sadow. The High Office The Monarch (Sith) The Massassi Emperor is the supreme ruler of the Army. It is usually not called to administrative and ruling tasks, having a power of supervision and resolution of conflicts between the other powers. There are also titles related to the Monarch. His second in command are the Massassi Council. http://infernalmassassiarmy.wikia.com/wiki/The_Monarchy Massassi Council (all) 12 Member (Massassi councilors) It is the ruling institution with executive tasks and the de facto ''government. Only Massassi Inquisitors and Massassi Moffs recognized powerful can occupy this place. They have the final word about the affairs of the Empire. The removal of a member can only occur in the following ways: 1) Will of the Emperor, 2) 3/4 Of Senate votes in favor, 3) 3 of 5 Massassi Moffs vote for removal after due process. The Massassi Councilors are responsible for: a) Law and Justice Responsible for oversee the law enforcement, deterrence of harmful activities to the state and imperial society. http://infernalmassassiarmy.wikia.com/wiki/Sphere_of_Law_and_Justice b) Military Strategy Responsible for leading the military forces of the Empire. They communicate to them the political desires of the Emperor and the Massassi Council. Responsible for the Council of Moffs. http://infernalmassassiarmy.wikia.com/wiki/Sphere_of_Military_Strategy c) Ancient Knowledge Responsible for searching and uncovering Massassi knowledge. Responsible for the Massassi Reclamation Service. http://infernalmassassiarmy.wikia.com/wiki/Sphere_of_Sith_Knowledge d) Science and Technology Responsible for the administration of Science and Technology within the Empire. It should also oversee large projects. Responsible for the Massassi Alchemists. http://infernalmassassiarmy.wikia.com/wiki/Sphere_of_Science_and_Technology e) Economics and Logistics Responsible for the control of material and financial resources of the Empire. The Imperial Bank (Guild Bank, Stronghold) is your responsibility. No branch yet. http://infernalmassassiarmy.wikia.com/wiki/Sphere_of_Economics_and_Logistics f) Politics Responsible for directing both the internal and external political relations of the Empire. And is his responsibility indicate the planetary governors of the ours Empire's Army (except for the Capital). He has two sub officers called Consul and Praetor. Also he commands the Praetorian Guard. A small elite army responsible for enforce the orders of the Sphere. http://infernalmassassiarmy.wikia.com/wiki/Sphere_of_Political_Affairs g) Combat Discipline Responsible for the management of health resources and education. Controlls the overseers of the Sith Academy and Military Academy. http://infernalmassassiarmy.wikia.com/wiki/Sphere_of_Internal_Affairs h) Military Offence Responsible of leading the attacking forces of the empire and answers only to the councilor of military strategy and the emperor. i) Military Defence Responsible of leading the imperial forces defending our bases and answers to the councilor of military strategy and the emperor. j) Biological Science Responsible for all medical science in the empire. In charge of the Massassi Alchemists k) Mysteries Responsible for guarding and hiding all massassi secrets from those who are unworthy and from our enemies. l) Philosophy Responsible for teaching, understanding and making recruits understand the Massassi Code. The Council as a whole vote on matters relating to intelligence, the Senate demands and large measures affecting more than one area. Also they indicate a new emperor in case the currently one dies without heirs. ''Massassi Moffs (BH, Agent) 5 Member (5 Massassi Moff) Each part of the Galaxy are supervised by a Massassi Moff. A capable and veteran General. He's responsible for the strategic and tactical deploy of the imperial army. Each of the Great Moffs lead military operations within each of their areas. They report to the Massassi Councilor of the Military Strategy. The areas are: Unknown Regions (Headquarters: Ilum) Core Worlds (Headquarters: Balmorra) Seat of Empire (Headquarters: Dromund Kaas) which is controlled by Jandolo Hutt Space (Headquarters: Makeb) Outer Rim (Headquarters: Tattoine) which is controlled by Bálrog Massassi Senate (All) 12 Members (12 Senators) Mandate 2 Years (Months in real world) In number12 today, but amendable by Order of the Emperor. They are the representatives of the aristocracy and the Imperial Legislative branch representing the people of the Empire. Only Aristocrats can vote and be voted. The Senate votes the laws of the Empire. Laws change the Imperial constitution should have a majority of 3/4 (regardless of the number of senators). Ordinary laws only require a simple majority. Can form committees to deal with acts of members of the Massassi council. http://infernalmassassiarmy.wikia.com/wiki/Massassi_Senate Aristocracy Institutions Massassi Lords (Sith) Dark Lords who take care of the problems in the Empire. They are Sith who are highly respected an able to ensure the protection of the Empire. . They respond to all Massassi Councilors. Imperial Intelligence (BH Agents) No clear numbers (1 Member is the Keeper) The Imperial Intelligence reports now to all the council, not the one in particular. They are responsible for:intel gathering/assassinations/espionage. Lead by the Massassi Counsilor of Military Strategy Imperial Governors (All) All planets under direct rule of the Emperor has a ruler. He is responsible for local government and responds to the Massassi Councilor of Politics. Imperial Reclamation Service (BH Agents) Group of the best archaeologists and scientists carefully handpicked by the Massassi Councilor of Science and Technology. Sith Academy (Sith) Manage by overseers strong in the force who are carefully handpicked by the Massassi Councilor of Internal Affairs. Military Academy (Bh Agents) Managed by effective strategists and moffs carefully handpicked by the Massassi Councilor of Internal Affairs Sith Alchemists ''(''Sith) A guild of Sith lords. They search for arcane powers, artefacts and rituals of the Dark Side. They respond to the Councilor of Sith Knowledge. Common Massassi Massassi (Sith) Any one who follows the path of the massassi. An imperial citizen strong in the force has the rank of massassi. They follow inquisitors, members of the massassi council and the emperor Imperial Warrior (Bh, Agent) Any one who follow the path of the warrior. A proud imperial citizen who become part of the military ranks of the Empire. Recruit Someone who wasn't indoctrinated in the Empire Ideology. Is basically nothing... yet. Minor Titles Guardian Arcanum (Sith) The Arcanum Guardian is a Sith Lord with great knowledge of the dark side. The Arcanum is a space station where are located the most powerful artifacts and information on the most dangerous rituals, which may not be within reach of the public. It is named and responds to the Massassi Councilor of Knowledge. Censor ''(''all) Responsible for keeping the information. The Army's LawsCategory:Laws A massassi can only become an inquisitor after passing the test on tatooine that is overseen by the Massassi Counsilor of Internal Affairs. A massassi soldier can only become an intel/recla ad then later a Massassi Moff after the test organized by the Massassi Councilor of Internal Affairs. Massassi Code soon